Zero
]] Zero is a X's boyfriend from the Mega Man X series and the Mega Man Zero series. He is the Messiah who died for the sins of everyone in Mega Man X... and X6... and Zero 4... and he probably would have died a fourth time had Capcom not been a bag of s and cancel the Megaboyo series. He is the second most popular character in the Mega Man series, second only to Toad Man. His attitude is that of a cocky bad despite looking like a girl and having green and long hair. He killed Sigma, Vile, Colonel, Copy X, Elpizo, Omega, Dr. Weil, the entire classic series cast, and countless Metools. He's a guy who's pretty cool. As mentioned above, he has also died for our sins many times throughout the Mega Man franchise. You can find a handy list below! List of times Zero has died for ur sins *Mega Man X: Exploded on Vile (His robo-parents must have hated him) for peace and justice and gives X his buster if you don't get the buster upgrade from the Dr. Light Capsule, True husbando material. *Mega Man X5: Shot Sigma as a damn torso (granted, X did most of the work) and decided to rest inside a pod until Capcom needed more money. *Mega Man Zero 4: He died blowing up the Kangaroo to prevent a bootleg Dr. Wily from crashing it into the earth for the sins of human and reploids alike, making them realize that they should stop fighting and instead play Super Smash Bros. all day. *Mega Man ZX: Decided to fight off a Darwinist, a Ninja, a Hippie and a Lesbian just so a little kid could escape, this is the sign of a true hero. Other facts about Zero’s life *Mega Man X4 Backstory: Fought a fully armed Sigma with just a steel pipe. He also gave him the maverick virus btw. So blame him for everything bad that happens in the X series. *Mega Man X2: Kills a clone of himself. (Is that suicide?) *Mega Man Zero 3: Kills his original body. (Is THAT suicide?) *Mega Man Zero 1: Kills an X copy that transforms into a weird angel abomination. *Mega Man X8: Kills an effeminate pretty boy. *Mega Man Zero 2: Kills an even more effeminate pretty boy. *Mega Man Zero 1-3: Defeats the 4 guardians of the aforementioned X copy multiple times. (He doesn't kill them tho. They get killed off unceremoniously at the end of Zero 3. Moveset potential Zero can slash dudes with his Lightsaber Z-Saber and he can shoo-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, remembering how pitiful Zero's buster is makes me laugh uncontrollably. He could also use some of the load of special techniques he's acquired throughout the X and Zero series. You can read the Mega Man wiki if you wanna learn about those. Just click HERE. Why he's better than Proto Man He isn't. No one is better than Proto Man. Except maybe Toad Man. Supporters *Dr. Wily- He's very supportive of his son. *Mega Man X- They every night. *Axl- He looks up to Zero-senpai. *Ciel- She's thirsty for Zero's robocock, not knowing that he's a gaybo. *Insanylum13- Zero's #1 fanboy. (He's the one who wrote this page before I came in and made it less of Zero wankfest.) Detractors Probably all those people I said he killed. And then it turns out he's a costume And now he’s an AT in Ultimate Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Edgy Category:Mechon Category:Our lord Category:Swordsmen Category:Beautiful Man Category:Still better than Justin Bieber Category:Costumes Category:DLC Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Capcom Category:Mii costumes Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Third Party Characters Category:Assist Trophies